New
by Clarke and Lexa clexa
Summary: Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Bellamy transfer to grounder high and Lexa is almost everywhere ... except when Clarke could use help from the annoyed transfers from Mt. Weather about beating them in almost every sport. (RATED M JUST IN CASE!)
1. First Period

_A/N_ **: I'm new at this kind of story style but I'm going to try and put it in a bit more perspective of people like Raven and/or Octavia etc.! ENJOY!**

 **CLARKES POV**

Clarke was new in the school Grounder High, she transferred from Arkadia High. She had transferred with her friends Octavia, Raven and Bellamy, Octavia's older brother.

Raven was a genius, she was completely mesmerised by everything science and NASA and she swore that one day she would go to space, and no one would be surprised when she did, she was one of the smartest people they would ever meet.

Octavia was a total part girl but she was totally absorbed in sports, she goes to a martial art group twice a week. She and Clarke participated in most sports back at their old school, like: Football, Field Hockey, Ice Hockey, Lacrosse, Basketball and they both dabbled in cheerleading, that's where they got their nicknames the Sky Girls.

Bellamy was on the boys Football team, he always teased Clarke and Octavia about how he was so much better, however whenever they played I him, always doing what he asked to make it fair, they always won no matter what happened. Bellamy was overly protective of the three of them, they had all equally been through enough shit as it was.

As the four of them entered the hallway of their new school, Clarke and Octavia standing close together as Raven and Bellamy stood behind them, Clarke could slightly hear a few whispers as she walked through the hallway, most of them were annoyed, she seemed to remember a few of them from their last game where they had beat them in Lacrosse and both games of Ice and Field Hockey.

Clarkes heart was pounding in her chest as she got further and further from the doors at the front of the school, and of course Octavia had to notice, "Clarke, just calm down, they aren't going to kill us … I hope not anyway."

"Not helping, O. I feel like I could literally sink into the floor." Clarke felt a warm hand on her shoulder and she turned slightly to see Ravens hand on her shoulder.

"If anyone pisses any of us off, Princess, I will make sure personally to kick their ass", Ravens voice was quiet as she didn't want anyone to hear.

"Reyes, we are the new kids here, we can't act like we just rule this place", Bellamy's voice had a sliver of amusement at the Raven Reyes confidence.

His gaze snapped up from Raven and instantly towards Clarke as someone had just barged past her sending a few of her books to the ground and gaining a hurt huff from Clarke.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jackass." Bellamy practically growled out the words as he grabbed the guys forearm forcing him to turn and face him, Bellamy's face grew darker, Cage Wallace transfer from Mt. Weather.

"Leave it, Bell, Clarkes fine", Octavia seemed worried which was something that very rarely happened.

Raven forced Bellamy's hand off Cage's forearm and she looked him in the eyes, "You're seriously taking that pact to look out for each there to seriously … chill, Bell" Raven only let her words slip from her mouth once the dark heard teenager and his posy was out of sight.

"What way you guys goin' for your classes?" Clarke asked after a few minutes of a stare off between Bellamy and Raven.

"This way", Octavia pointed down the hallway, Raven nodded as she said she was going that way to.

"Nah, I'm going this way", Bellamy pointed to the right and Clarke felt relieved she at least wouldn't have to walk to class alone.

"Me too," after saying goodbye to the two younger girls Bellamy and she walked down the hallway until they came to her class.

"You gonna be okay, Princess?", Bellamy sounded genuinely concerned for Clarke.

"Bell, I'm going to be fine." Clarke let her magnificent blue eyes look into his dark brown ones.

"Okay. Later, Princess." He pulled her into a tight hug before letting her go and waving as he walked further down the hallway.

When Clarke walked into the room she saw a few guys that had been with Cage and unfortunately Cage himself was there. A few desks had been taken but Clarke thought it was just because groups all huddled around one desk. After a few minutes of trying to decide where she was going to sit she sat at the back in a corner that looked like no one sat there, she took the seat closest to the wall and leaned up against it, feeling her phone vibrate she took it out.

 **Wells: How's the first day at Grounders?**

 **** **Clarke: It only just started, technically, but I thought Bellamy was going to beat up some guy called Cage Wallace … but anyone that gets close enough to any of us without us wanting them to be Bell goes mad.**

 **Wells: Well at least you have some form of entertainment … without you here it's boring already.**

 **Clarke: I would have been there all of ten minutes Wells.**

 **** **Wells: So? It's going to be boring without you still.**

Clarke was about to reply a small smile on her face when someone sat next to her, Clarke immediately looked up from her phone to see a girl with long wavy brunet hair that was all moved to her left shoulder, Clarke could only half of the girls face but her skin seemed smooth and toned. Clarke almost let out a slight gasp as she saw some of her eyes … they were the most magnificent green she had ever seen, her face showed no emotion, like a mask, although they were hints of emotion behind her emerald eyes.

Her phone vibrated again.

 **Well: see you later, Clarke! Are you free to hang out or are you staying at Octavia's or Ravens?**

 **Clarke: Probably O's. I think Raven is having 'me time' session or in Ravens language staying up unbelievably late to work on some futuristic machine. Sorry, see ya Wells!**

At some point, she was sure the lesson had begun because everyone had out their notebooks and some were writing the actual work while some were clearly passing notes around.

"Fuck" Clarke whispered as she searched for a pen as her one had stopped working after a few sentences. Clarke had started digging through her bag but couldn't find a pen, so she just put her bag down and faced the front and put her head in her hands.

"Here" was all she heard and that was enough to get her to look up the brunette had moved a pen to the side of her book and Clarke hardy realised that she hadn't said anything while she was staring at the extraordinary girl looking back at her.


	2. Study

**I decided not to do all the POV stuff because it's mostly going to be Clarke and it would be weird to keep going CLARKE'S POV and then LEXA'S POV.**

Clarke walked through the doors to the cafeteria and she immediately saw Raven talking to a girl with slightly darker blonde hair then hers and high cheekbones and an expression that seemed like she was trying not to smile, Clarke assumed it was one of Raven's one-liners. She turned a little to see Octavia and Bellamy sitting on a round table with three extra chairs she started walking towards them, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, O" Clarke sat down on the chair closest to Octavia, "Hey, Bell."

"Hey, Princess. When's your fee period I had mine earlier and only say Reyes?" Bellamy spoke nodding slightly in Raven's direction as he said it.

"Oh … um I think its two periods after this, then my other two periods are just art and another free period." Clarke pulled a bottle of water and a sandwich out of her bag.

"You're lucky your second free period is the last, that's just stupid" Bellamy looked down to his food as if he was annoyed.

Clarke nodded and then turned to Octavia, "O, can I come to yours today, my mom's gonna be home today and I don't want to see her right now…" Clarke's words were barley a whisper.

"Yeah, totally, I wanted to talk to you anyways." Octavia said her words in between bites of crisps.

The rest of the lunch hour was the three talking and easily falling into conversation, it only stopped when Raven came back with a bright smile.

"Woah what's with you?" Octavia asked looking at a gleaming Raven.

"Oh … nothing … I only technically annoyed a girl with pickup lines to get her number."

"Your just lucky we don't know her from anyway sport."

"Yeah, yeah, Octavia." As the last words came out of Raven's mouth the bell rang and they all went their separate ways but Clarke and Octavia had their art class together.

Once they were both sitting at their desk that the teacher had told them to sit at, thankfully together, Clarke instantly began wondering why Octavia had an art class since she didn't do art.

"O, you don't even like art."

"Yeah, well its either this or a history art class, so, what did you think I was gonna choose?"

"I guess you're right, did you even bring any art stuff?" Clarke quirked an eyebrow as Octavia gave Clarke her best puppy dog eyes and her sweetest smile.

"Well, my best friend is a super artistic person and she loves me so I was gonna ask her."

"Seriously, O. If you're gonna do art at least by a sketch pad and a pencil, that's like the least you can get." Clarke pulled out a few pages of her sketch pad and a pencil then gave them to Octavia.

"I will promise."

"Okay" the teacher walked into the classroom a handful of papers in his hands, "I'm Mr. Thompson and I, obviously, am your art teacher. And your first assignment I will pair you myself, it will be due in two weeks. I would like it if you would use this hour to"

Everyone groaned at the sound of an assignment on their first day of school. Clarke and Octavia both joined arms and crossed their fingers hoping they would be put together already knowing they wouldn't have to waste time getting to know each other, even know they both knew they probably wouldn't get a lot of work done, they would know what they wanted to do, most of the time thinking the same thing.

"So, it will be … Octavia Blake with Lincoln Forest" Octavia groaned but then looked at who was standing up looking around the classroom before she put her hand up and let out a quiet 'that's me' and he started making his way over to her. Clarke could only let out a disappointed sigh but then smiled at her friend who looked like she could faint.

"It's just an art assignment, O"

"Shut up" was her only response before she had heard her name.

"Clarke Griffin and Lexa Woods."

That was all Clarke had been listening for but she didn't know who Lexa was so she stood up just in time for Lincoln to get there so he could sit down and he gave her a small smile, "Lexa's in the back corner of the class." Lincoln sounded sweet although he looked muscly and rough.

Before Clarke headed over to where Lincoln had told her Lexa was sitting she gave him a grateful. She hadn't realised who Lexa was until she had sat down and turned to the girl, the beautiful girl from first period English class, who had distracted her from all her other classes.

"Please tell me you at least have a pencil." Lexa's voice was emotionless and Clarke couldn't help but no be surprised at the lack of emotion in the girl's voice.

"I always have some form of art equipment with me."

"Good." Again emotionless.

Clarke could only nod to what Lexa had said, Clarke had to admit she was distracted by the forest that were the girl's eyes and her seemingly silky brunette hair with some small braids.

"After this lesson could you study after school?"

Clarke took a few long seconds to answer the question, "I … I uh thought the library was closed?"

"It is. Couldn't we go to your house? My house contains a extremely annoying older sister."

"Um … no. My mom's going to be home today so whenever she is I got to a friend, but I could ask if we could go there, she's in this class to with that Lincoln, I'm sure they will be going there."

"Lincoln is a good friend of mine, he works hard." Clarke could see the annoyance that spread across Lexa's face, nearly as she thought Octavia would ruin that.

"And Octavia's family to me, she works hard to." Clarke barely saw the nod that Lexa gave her.

After the bell went to signal the end of another class they gave each other their numbers and Clarke could for some reason feel a blush on her face as their hands brushed slightly.

At the end of the day she quickly caught Octavia, usually she was her ride on Mondays as she went to her house and today was no different. "Hey, O. Are you and Lincoln starting your Art assignment today?"

"Yeah, you don't mind, do you?" Octavia instantly turned to Clarke as they climbed into her car.

"No, can I text my partner your address so she can come?"

"Yes! If she doesn't mind our tradition of ordering pizza whenever we study … I guess we're gonna have to order two this time."

"I'm sure she won't mind, O" Clarke let out a sigh at her best friend thinking pizza was most important.


	3. Text

Once Clarke and Octavia had arrived at the Blake's house she immediately realised that their TV had gone from sitting on a small table, rather than a TV cabinet, to being now held on the wall and it was unbelievably bigger as their last had been huge itself.

"Hey, O, what happened to the old TV?" Clarke turned to the brunette to see her at the edge of the stairs about to go up.

"Should've realised that would be the first thing you notice. We changed some stuff, we were gonna keep the TV the same but when Bellamy, Jasper and Monty were running through here, like dumbasses, with water guns the table gave way and the it might as well have been thrown off a cliff, like, literally the whole screen was smashed." Octavia shook her head but the glanced at the new telly which gave Clarke the reassurance that she loved the new once even more. "Anyway, I'm gonna change I think is still have some of your shorts and tank tops from when you decided to leave a bag of clothes here 'accidentally'"

"Sorry, O. I promise that today I will take it home." Clarke had deliberately left the bag there because she was tired of having to run home and start a 5-minute countdown before her mom's car came down the road and stopped her.

After getting changed into more comfortable clothes, choosing to go with her tracksuit bottom rather than her shorts as the weather had been cold but no one even tried to predict it anymore, so she walked down in soft dark red tracksuit bottoms and a, little too tight, black tank top. After double checking that she had sent Lexa the right address she couldn't help but keep looking at her phone for the time, Clarke fell off of the bar stool she was sitting on as soon as she heard the doorbell.

Octavia laughed as she got to the door before Clarke as the girl had been sitting on one of the two couches, which had also been replaced from a black leather so a soft fluffy grey one.

"Hey … Lexa, right" Octavia asked, as the older brunette nodded Octavia stepped aside to let her in, Lexa walked in with just enough time to see Clarke jump up and pull the barstool with her.

"Hey." Was all Lexa said it felt weird to be standing in her partners best friends house as they had only met that same day, but Lexa was to stubborn to let that get in the way of getting an A- tops.

"H-Hey, Lexa. We're just gonna wait for O's partner and then we can start. Pizza shouldn't be long either." Clarke walked over to were she had place all her art equipment and the stuff she had to lend Octavia due to 'Best Friend Duty's'.

Clarke had already started to ask Lexa questions on what she would like to do on the project, other than that they had nothing to talk about. Once Clarke thought Lexa was bored the second she had stepped into the house as her face looked slightly strained and somehow even more emotionless than it had been in the previous few hours that were spent in school.

The doorbell rang and when Octavia lunged forward she smiled as the pizza boxes came into view with the smaller boxes that contained curly fries and other sides. Her smile widened as another figure stood by the door a bad slung over his shoulder, Lincoln, the tall muscly guy that looked tough and hard looking but was really just a big teddy bear.

"Hey, Lex, didn't know you'd be here." He stated as he walked through the hallway towards the kitchen where they were all now standing, watching Clarke and Octavia put the food on plates, before Lexa's answer her had somehow asked multiple times for the girls to let him help. It was clear that Octavia and Lincoln had spent more time together through school and possibly some classes.

"I got paired with Clarke." Lexa looked over her shoulder to see the blonde smiling widely at Octavia and she couldn't stop her heart beat increase, that had never happened to her after knowing someone for a day.

"You don't sound happy about that, you okay?" Lincoln changed his tone to a serious one and hushed his voice so that the other brunette and blonde couldn't hear, not that they would as for them being in the surprisingly big kitchen.

"Umm … yeah, I'm fine just … you know, dealing with stuff, first day of school and I already feel distracted." Lexa tore her eyes from the blonde as Lincoln started speaking.

"You can let yourself feel, Lexa, it doesn't make you weak."

"Love is weakness." Was all Lexa said as she gave him a hard stare before walking off to where they had all put their books.

Lexa pushed her tears back repeating the same three words that she had just spoken as the memory of Costia laying limp in a hospital bed filled her mind, but all the sadness was replaced as she heard the faint laughter that was coming from the blonde, Lexa could just about see her azure eyes and a sudden warmth filled lexa as Clarke smiled wider this time before nodding towards what she thought to be the plates of food before walking out.

They had finished their food, Octavia and Clarke starting up easy conversation between them all, Lexa was sure that at one point she had smiled because she felt Lincolns gaze on her, it wasn't normal for Lexa to smile when in front of people that weren't him or her closest friend Anya, he followed her direction of sight to see that it was on Clarke as she told another hilarious story about Octavia which had Clarke falling into a fit of giggles.

After about another hour they started on their project, Clarke done the outlines on and extremely large canvas while Lexa chose the things they needed for it. They had to use a large canvas and draw pictures of their dreams, wishes, hobbies and what they thought was beautiful. Lexa knew that they would have to meet up most days of the week to get it done in time, but when she mentioned it to Clarke the blonde simply nodded before adding the days that they could do it at her place: Tuesday, Wednesday or Thursday, and if by any chance that her mom would leave a post-it-note anywhere to say she would be home late or not at all, Lexa seemed confused as to what was wrong with her and her mother and as to why they wouldn't just talk or at least text instead of post-it-notes but instead of pressing on the matter she just waited patiently until it was nearing 10. All of them were shocked at the time, Lexa had left with Lincoln almost immediately, much to Clarkes disappointment.

It was a Friday, the day for all the new year's to get a better understanding of the school. Everyone had been confused at the sudden day off but no one complained. Instead Lexa had texted Clarke to see if they could start on their project. The blonde had answered several minutes later to confirm that she could, but after that she said it would have to be later after 2, although after an hour another text came through saying she could actually stop by whenever. Lexa was so confused that she didn't recognise the sudden change in grammar and wording.

When Lexa had arrived at the address Clarke had given her the night before she knocked on the door to reveal Clarke, wearing what looked like girls boxer shorts and only a sports bra.

Clarke had been expecting Octavia to be at her door, hence the lack of clothing as neither of Octavia nor Clarke actually cared what they were seen in around each other as they had known each other practically from birth.

"I- um… sorry. I thought Octavia would be coming back round again. She left a few minutes ago to get coffee," Clarke seemed to be oblivious to what she was actually wearing until Lexa couldn't help but her mouth drop open a little and slowly gaze down Clarkes body, when she looked up to see Clarkes eyes on her a look in her eyes Lexa couldn't pinpoint in a second it was gone, and a deep red blush rose to Lexa's cheeks as the blonde continued to stare at her, before following Lexa's gaze down her body and then gasped as she saw how minimal of clothing she was wearing and quickly gestured Lexa in before running upstairs to what Lexa thought must have led to Clarkes bedroom.

 _I'm so fucked…_

Was all Lexa thought as the image of Clarkes body wouldn't leave her mind.


	4. Stay

Clarke had spent at least 10 minutes upstairs not wanting to look as embarrassed as she was, finally she had seen the deep blush on her face calm down that it could now be considered as some makeup. When she went downstairs lexa was where she had left her standing by the front door looking slightly out of place.

Clarke walked over to the sofa and gestured Lexa to sit down with her, Lexa hesitantly took steps forward, Clarke hardly managed to stop the laugh that was trying to force its self out of her mouth, she was only able to be sure that she wasn't going to laugh when Lexa sat down next to, still looking stiff and tense.

"I'm not going to kill you, you know?" Clarke tried to not sound so amused at the girl's nervousness.

"I know. I'm sorry for just coming over. You texted me to stop by whenever and I thought that I would stop by now. It is only …" Lexa quickly looked at her phone to check the time. The numbers 13:39 flashed back at her, "around twenty before I was meant to come over. Sorry."

Clarke flashed Lexa a bright grin as the girl rambled, Clarke couldn't help but to find it absolutely adorable, and she didn't mind thinking that. "Woah. Calm down, its fine, I'm guessing O done this to piss me off for calling her all night on Monday."

Lexa gave her a small smile at the slight mischievous glint that was in her blue eyes. "Aren't you? Aren't you a little bit annoyed that I turned up?"

"No, not at all it saves me from having to spend the day doing one of her crazy work out DVDs. Honestly its fine, Lexa"

Lexa was absorbed in the angelic voice speaking to her, and how her name sounded on Clarke's tongue. "Um … I-I s-should we start our … um work?" Lexa was surprised at how hard it was for her to keep her stoic mask in place as she stuttered over her words.

"Well, you seem like the person who wants to get top marks in everything, kind of like me, am I right?" Lexa could nod knowing that it was true and everyone knew it. "Well then, we need to go over the basics first, like what we are going to build off of the designs I have already come up with, you got any ideas?"

They spent 3 hours talking and watching telly, the only time they would leave the front room was to get something from the kitchen, that Clarke had told Lexa to help herself anything from, or to go to the bathroom. Conversation flowed easy between them, considering that they were talking about simple work and not actually doing any of it.

Lexa accidentally let her emotionless façade slip a few times, a small smile forcing its way onto her lips when she saw happiness spread across the beautiful blonde sitting in front of her. But that all went away and was replaced with anger and panic spread across her face instead, when the sound of a key entering the door had Clarke dragging Lexa by the hand up the stairs, to what Lexa assumed to be Clarke's bedroom, but instead of stopping in the room she was dragged to the small closet in the corner of her room.

When the closet door was closed Lexa and Clarke were nose to nose, forcing the urge to push her lips to the blondes, she opened her mouth to talk but was immediately stopped when Clarke's hand quickly covered it, her free hand holding one finger over her lips in a shushing motion.

While later the sound of a door slamming shut then a car roaring to life just outside of Clarke's house. Even after hearing the unknown person, to Lexa, leave the house and the car drive away, neither of them made any signs that they were planning to move anytime soon. Until Clarke removed her hand from Lexa's mouth and turned around so that her back was to Lexa's front, sending a slight blush to the brunettes face at how close they were in this position, Clarke hesitantly opened up the closet door and then slowly walked towards the door, only then talking when she opened her door to confirm no one else was there and then closing it again.

"Sorry. That was my mom, she wasn't meant to be back until past six tomorrow, she's head surgeon at the hospital downtown. Sorry again," Clarke sounded smaller then she had over the past hours that Lexa had spent with her and it made her heart clench at the sound.

"You're hiding from your mom." It sounded more like an obvious fact rather than a question, but Clarke nodded anyway. "Why?"

"She played a big part in my father's death." Clarke looked at anything apart from Lexa not wanting her to see the tears rising in her eyes.

Lexa was taken back, she took a small step forward and Lexa swore she saw a s light shine in her eyes that were the tears in the blue-eyed angel in front of her and it made Lexa furious and made her feel like she wanted to cry as well, which only a few people have ever seen. "D-do you want to talk about it?" the words slipped out of Lexa's mouth before she could stop them.

"No. I don't wanna do any work anymore." Lexa took this as a polite way of asking her to leave so she nodded and gave Clarke a reassuring look before making her way over to the door but was stopped by a smooth hand grabbing onto her wrist.

"Yes, Clarke?" Lexa tried to not take Clarke's hand in hers and pull her close into a comforting hug.

"Please stay. O or Rae would just smother me, not that I'm not thankful that they care for me, and Bel would just keep on asking me if I'm okay. So, stay, please?"

Lexa nodded, "If you don't want to do anymore work, what do you want to do?"

"Well, you seem like the type to want to get top marks in everything so that means working a lot, that also means spending a lot of time together, and it would be easier to get to know each other, right?"

"Yes, it would be."

"It's only …" Clarke moved her head to the side before looking back to Lexa, "Wow its later than I thought, but it's six, as long as you don't murder me, you can stay here for the night. I mean if you want. It's totally up to you, obviously, no pressure."

"Thankyou, Clarke." Lexa followed Clarke over to her bed, not bothering to look around the room, she sat leaning against the wall as the bed was pushed into a corner while Clarke sat her head resting against the headboard.

"So, Lexa, tell me, how long have u know Lincoln?" Clarkes voice was filled with honest curiosity, not just the need to fill the somewhat awkward silence.

"He has been a family friend since I was 6 and I was moved from my village, Trikru, to Polis, here." Lexa looked down at her hands again as she remembered why she had had to leave. "Why did you move to Grounders?"

"Well, my friend O … I mean Octavia, you know the short dark haired girl? Well she kind of pointed out to me and Raven about how crazy the people at Arkadia were getting. Bellamy hated the idea of coming here, but he would do anything to make sure the three of us were safe, O most of all, being the over protective big brother and all." Clarke furrowed her eyebrows as she told the story, although a glint of sadness passed over Clarke's expressions, like she was deep in thought.

Lexa was no one to disturb someone when they were thinking, so she stayed silent, slightly enjoying the comfortable silence that fell over them.

They didn't sit like this for long as it seemed Clarke had many more questions for Lexa, and Lexa for Clarke.

They took it in turns answering questions, simply stating the facts that if they didn't want to answer a question they wouldn't and the other didn't push for more information.

Clarke looked back at the digital clock and saw that they had spent a lot longer than it seemed getting to know the other, and for some reason Clarke nearly spilled everything that she had wanted to avoid for so long to a partial stranger she was paired up with, but she didn't care, because when she thought about it she found herself think that it's just Lexa.

"I'm going to get something to change into, you look about my size or smaller, so, you want to borrow something?" Clarke started walking over to another door that she assumed was the bathroom and was confused because the closet was just on the opposite wall to the bed.

"Um, yes, please. But your closet is there." she said, pointing towards the door before looking back at Clarke who had laughed slightly, and Lexa swore she had forgotten how to breathe at the magnificent sound that she could spend hours listening to and never get bored of it.

"Yes, that is a closet but it has all my art stuff in. Like my fabrics, charcoal, pencils, sketch pads etc. etc." Clarke looked back to the door she was opening and walked through returning a small amount of time later changed into a black T-shirt with a lion on it.

"That's funny" Lexa said smiling, noticing the resemblance between Clarke and the lion in a weird way.

"What's funny?" Clarke asked looking down at her top.

"You … uh … there is a slight resemblance between you and the cartoon lion, from sitting with your head against the headboard your hair got a little messy resembling the lion."

Clarke broke out into a grin, that had Lexa melting, "Yeah, well, you guys always wear that war paint during games" Lexa nodded knowing their tradition to all wear war paint during games, "Okay, so I noticed you in one of the pictures and … you looked like a little cute racoon so, here."

Lexa caught the T-shirt that was thrown at her then holding it out in front of her face, the top was white with a cute cartoon racoon looking back at her. "Really? Why would you even have this?" Lexa asked curious as to why Clarke had a top with a racoon on it, same with a lion, just in her room.

"When I first moved to Polis me, O, Rae and Bel went out to look around. Me and O saw these cute animal T-shirts and got some. Aren't they adorable?"

Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and nodded, "Adorable indeed."

Lexa smiled at the blush that broke out onto Clarkes cheeks before she made her way over to the bed and lifted up the covers, to climb into the bed next to Lexa.

"I'm going to go and change."

When Lexa got out from the bathroom wearing the oversized T-shirt, that was smaller then Clarke's, the blonde had somehow fallen asleep during the short amount of time and was curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed had Lexa smiling. She moved to right side of the bed which was closest to the wall and laid flat on her back.

After a few minutes of laying in silence a hand grabbed her T-shirt and Lexa's side was met with a warm figure, she turned to see Clarke clutching to her shirt pulling Lexa closer, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder, lexa moved her arm so it was no longer under Clarke but moved it behind Clarke so it was now pushing Clarke closer. Lexa knew this was wrong, the had only just met, even though they had both told the other things no one else knew, but this just felt so right. Like to jigsaw pieces fitting together, so she decided to not let it bother her until the morning, so she let deep sleep take over her, Lexa resting her head gently atop of the blondes.


	5. PLZ READ NOW! FTWD AND 100 CROSSOVER!

**PLEASE READ! ITS ABOUT A FTWD AND 100 CROSSOVER! PLEASE STOP AND READ!**

 **SO I AM THIKING ABOUT DOING A FTWD CROSSOVER WITH THE 100 BUT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW IF MOST PEOPLE WOULD LIKE ALYCIA DEBNAM CAREY TO BE ALICIA OR LEXA? AND ALSO WHAT OTHER CHARACTERS YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE INIT FROM BOTH SHOWS? JUST PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS FF! THANKS! IF I DONT GET ANY REQUESTS OR OPINIONS ON THIS I WILL HAVE TO JUST DO WHAT I THINK WOULD BE BEST AND THEN SOME PEOPLE MAY NOT LIKE IT!**


	6. The Kiss

Lexa woke up so the sound of a phone ringing, after a few seconds she realised that it was hers and looked around before seeing it half poking out from under the bed where its must've fallen from her jeans. She looked at the screen of her phone a picture of Titus scowling, the happiest Lexa had seen him, looking back at the words Flame Keeper flashing above it.

Deciding that she would probably get yelled at for not texting him that she wasn't coming home that night, she set her phone to silent after checking the time. 5:56.

Feeling her eyes grow heavier, Lexa started to sink back into the comfortable bed and the soft touch and warmth of Clarke Griffin. Letting a smile play across her lips as she thought about the girl that she had wrapped in her arms, the firm grasp of Clarke on her shirt … Clarke's shirt … never loosening it. Clarke's amazing scent of … jasmine and vanilla?

The next time he woke up it was something moving on top of her, when she opened her eyes Clarke had moved from the space next to her and was now directly on top of her, Clarke's head resting on Lexa's chest. The crease between Clarke's eyebrows were adorable and Lexa couldn't stop herself from smoothing the blonde's hair out of her face, instantly realising the layer of sweat covering her body making Clarke's clothes damp. Lexa hoping that the smoothing circles she was rubbing on Clarke's back and brushing her fingers through her hair was enough to take some of the tension from Clarke.

"It was your fault, mom … you held the … just because … he was still my dad … I hate you." Clarke started murmuring in her sleep causing Lexa to feel guilty to hearing even the smallest amount of what was going through Clarke's mind without her consciously knowing.

This went on for a few more minutes, Lexa trying to block out what Clarke was saying only listening accidentally when she had heard her name, but the second it left her lips Clarke bolted up right, nearly knocking herself off of Lexa's lap before she steadied herself, still half asleep.

"Shit …" Clarke whispered moving off Lexa and giving her and apologetic smile.

Lexa forced all of the emotions she had let herself feel disappear as she schooled her feature into an expressionless mask. "It's okay, Clarke."

"I am … uh … sorry … I kind of get all … close when I sleep …" she admitted shyly as she pulled her hair back into a quick messy bun.

"So, you sleep like this with everyone?" Lexa couldn't help but feel disappointed but it was gone the second she felt it.

"Only people I like." Both knowing that she wasn't talking about friends. The mesmerising blue eyes looked back up to see Lexa's intense green eyes on her, "Uh … have you realised that when you act like you don't feel, or when you do let yourself, it's, easy to see whatever you feel through your eyes … it amazing."

Lexa was taken back by this comment, sure that there was a blush already on her cheeks. "Thankyou. Your eyes are very much the same. Although, yours have a glimmer when your happy or you always look to the side when your sad. How I know this in the short time, I do not know."

They both stared into each other's eyes both forgetting about reality. Clarke slowly moving forward until the faces were inches apart. Moving slower so Lexa had the time to move away, and when she didn't she connected their lips into a gentle, sweet kiss, not feeling any shock, since Clarke had made it obvious she was going to make her move, Lexa kissed her back immediately, everything bad, which was only one thing … her previous school, she had felt about Griffin drifting away. Until it all came rushing back as her mind started to race, she pushed herself away from Clarke and the bolted towards the door not wanting to chance a look back at her and feeling guilty for leaving after Clarke had just kissed her … and damn was it a good kiss was all Lexa could think.

After realising that she had left all her clothes at Clarke's she had felt increasingly embarrassed, as she was wearing an extremely over-sized racoon T-shirt and loose sleeping bottoms that were a shade of grey. She was just glad that she hadn't left her phone there too, only just managing to grab it off the floor where it had slipped again.

Once Lexa knew that she was far enough from the blonde's house that she then dialled Anya's number. She picked up after two ring. "Hey, Woods. I went around yours and your uncle said you weren't home. I swear he has something wedge up his ass. Hes so fucking grumpy … like all the time!"

"Hey, An. Well you don't have to live with the guy. Anyway, I was calling to see if you could like … come pick me up?" Lexa was dreading the drive back home but Anya was the only person who would pick her up within the next hour.

"Uh … yeah, sure, Lex. Why? Are you okay?" Anya's voice was full of worry as she thought of what Lexa could need her to pick her up.

"Yeah. Yeah, im fine, An."

"Okay, Lexa. Well if you wanna get back home before your uncle turns red and puffs of smoke start coming out of his ears like some weird lucky charm troll … just less lucky"

"Anya! I may not get along with Titus or like him … at all … he is still my uncle." Lexa couldn't lie. She did have strong negative feelings for her uncle but she couldn't hate him. If it want for him she wouldn't even have clothes to wear.

"Whatever, Woods, just text me where you are and I will be there when I can."

"Mmhmm. Bye."

Like Lexa had expected the ride was full of remarks about the ridiculous outfit, but Lexa didn't care she could only think about the faint smell of jasmine and vanilla, the smelly that came off of the blonde and her soft, gentle lips on her own.


End file.
